


giddy up

by anekiii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jesse McCree, Creampie, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anekiii/pseuds/anekiii
Summary: Jesse’s a cowboy; Hanzo figures he can handle a nice ride.





	giddy up

Jesse McCree had been in plenty of precarious situations. Nothing his charm and quick wit couldn’t take care of, else he’d end up paying dearly for it. It was beginning to feel like more of the latter, however, from his perspective perched up on Hanzo’s lap, thick thighs spread and feeling awfully vulnerable. 

It was all part of the scene, the _ambience_ of it. Leaving Jesse stripped to nothing while Hanzo had the luxury of his usual attire, though with his cock fished out of his pants as a heavy, warm reminder nestled against Jesse’s ass. Like he wasn’t allowed for even a _moment_ to forget what he was there for. That he was practically trussed up and ready for it, for that _stretch_ and just a little _burn_  as Hanzo fucked into him. Gave it to him the way only he could. Filled him in the way only he could.

Christ.

Jesse’s cock twitched at the thought. Hanzo caught it with those sharp eyes of his, a sniff of a laugh his only remark on the matter. He knocked back that last sip of his drink and set the glass aside – Jesse knew what was coming next.

There were little hitches in his breath as he kept his back straight, fighting those tiny tremors ruining his perfect posture. God, he wanted to be good. Needed to. Needed Hanzo. _Needed._ He was straining all over like a coiled spring held taut: could feel it in his thighs, his back, his dick. Jesse was so close to caving and _begging,_ bargaining to get off, but then a hand closed around where he was hurting most.

A needy sound was punched from his lungs at that firm grip Hanzo had on him. Like some desperate, rutting beast, hips twitching and arcing up into his fist but _God,_ he felt so empty. This wouldn’t be enough. This wasn’t all that he wanted, and Hanzo _knew_ that even as he thumbed over the weeping head of Jesse’s flushed cock.

The bastard.

“You know what I want to hear,” he said evenly as his hand pumped lazily at Jesse’s length. “Swallow your pride and it could be so _easy._ ”

Some retort bubbled in him. Venom surging into his mouth, the by-product of that very _pride_ caught in his throat, ready for him to _spit._

But all that came out was a noise like a wounded animal: high-pitched and hurt.

“A good effort, but use your words, Jesse.”

_Goddamn._

Jesse’s head ducked down, chin tucked against his own chest, _bashful_ in a way he never got in public. He could see Hanzo’s hand on him, see that little trail of pre-cum dripping down his fingers. Tangible evidence that he was really getting off on this teasing. Not that he _wasn’t,_ because he liked it when Hanzo was mean – but admitting it was another thing. So he kept his head down because he knew Hanzo was going to be smug about it, but steeled himself with a half-breath and bit out the words:

“Fuck me.”

In the fan of his eyelashes, he could see Hanzo’s brow arching up, the twitch at the corner of his mouth when he wanted to smile but held it down.

“What was that?”

“I said  _‘fuck me.’”_

“Mm.”

Hanzo’s hips rolled, bouncing Jesse, grinding that dick against the crack of his ass. Jesse groaned at the simple pleasure of that _pressure._ A little bit closer, another step forward. He ground down on it with a groan, lube wet and slick across their skin, nudging against where he _needed_ him. Then there was the coax of Hanzo’s hand on his thigh, his hip, urging him up, up, _up_ while he guided his cock to press against that soft ease of his hole. Jesse was guided down with a patience that wasn’t his own, that didn’t _fit_ the tempo he needed.

But perhaps Hanzo knew what he really needed: that slow stretch as his head sank in, leaving Jesse panting for it and gripping so tight at Hanzo’s shoulders. Then he choked as that bundle of nerves got struck just right, kissed by the very tip of Hanzo’s cock as he angled his hips just right to strike against it, all with only a lazy buck

It felt like ages before Jesse was seated proper on Hanzo’s cock. He felt wrecked plenty by the time his ass settled on Hanzo’s lap once more: openly panting, dick arching up toward his belly and smearing it with pre-cum. He just felt so _full_ with him. That warm weight eased inside to heat him up from within, plugging him, making him _feel it._ But now he wanted that push and pull. The grip of his hole tight on Hanzo’s length as he eased out then _fucked_ back inside. Claimed him, ruined him. 

He squeezed around Hanzo and he took the hint.

Broad hands gripped at his ass as he was lifted up in a laboriously slow fashion, left to feel that _stretch_ once more as he was being emptied. He whined at the loss – _whined_ like a spoiled brat for Hanzo to just _fuck him already._

So when he was dropped back down and rutted into with a harsh rock of Hanzo’s hips, that whine turned to a sated groan. Hanzo knew what he could take, what he wanted, and he _gave._ It soon became a cadence of slapping skin, the wet _squelch_ of lube, the noises Hanzo so lovingly fucked out of Jesse’s mouth. Little _ah-ah-ah’s_ that were smothered in a sloppy kiss.

Jesse clung to Hanzo with his thick arms, clung to him as he bounced on Hanzo’s lap hurriedly and with abandon. _Clumsy._ It would have been embarrassing if he wasn’t so occupied with the way Hanzo was dicking him down like he needed: relentlessly, recklessly, like he needed it just as bad. Needed Jesse’s warm, wet _clutch_ that he’d taken his sweet time fingering open. Lubing up and teasing, watching Jesse _writhe_ as he prodded at his prostate, stroked over it with calloused fingers. 

Hell, the man worked for it. He’d better enjoy it.

Hanzo pressed kisses along the arch of Jesse’s shoulder. Held him closer and mouthed at his neck, his jaw, sucked a few marks in as he fucked up into that sweet, wet space he’d opened up. He groaned into his sweat-slick skin, groaned that he was _close_ and Jesse hardly registered the words. If anything, he registered the way he was dropped onto Hanzo’s cock more.

Dropped onto it and rutted into with hard, fast little thrusts as Hanzo held him down on it. Filled him up to the root of it, feeling that hard _twitch_ and the warmth that followed as he came thick and heavy, marked inside and out by this man to the heavy sound of their combined labored breathing and Hanzo’s heady groan. And it felt _right_ to Jesse to be taken in such a way. To feel Hanzo’s cum work its way deep, feel that _high_ of being so deeply branded and _owned._

Then that rough hand of his curled around Jesse’s aching length once more, bringing him off with hurried strokes as Hanzo continued fucking up into him with shallow thrusts, and Jesse sounded like he was about to _cry_ as he came. A broken, hoarse noise as his hips made sharp, aborted little motions like he didn’t know whether to fuck into Hanzo’s fist or back down onto his cock. It shot out across his own chest, across body hair and the flush of his skin. Dripped down his chest and stomach. 

And they sat there panting, kissing, moaning into the heat of each other’s mouths until Hanzo finally eased out, cock chased by a rush of cum. Jesse groaned at the loss, then once more as it was fingered back inside with a careful touch.

“Don’t let it go to waste.”

**Author's Note:**

> #LetMcCreeBottom2k17
> 
> Enough said.
> 
> If you liked this work, come follow me on [tumblr!](https://lewdsugar.tumblr.com/) If you especially liked this work, consider buying me a coffee! The link is on my Tumblr.


End file.
